dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Justice League of America Vol 1 21
:* :* :* :* :* :* :* :* :* Supporting Characters: * :* :* :* :* :* :* :* Villains: * :* :* :* :* :* :* Other Characters: * None Locations: * * :* :* :* :*Central City Community Center :* :* :* :* * :* :* Items: * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Vehicles: * * * * | Notes = * This issue is reprinted in The Greatest Team-Up Stories Ever Told, Crisis on Multiple Earths, Volume 1, Justice League of America Archives, Volume 3, Showcase Presents: Justice League of America, Volume 2 and ''DC 100-Page Super Spectacular'' #6. * This issue features the first team-up between the Golden Age Justice Society of America and the Silver Age Justice League of America, both of which are the creations of writer Gardner Fox. This begins a series of annual team-ups between both groups which continues until ''Justice League of America'' #231. This story also expands upon the concept of the Multiverse - an ever-evolving plane of parallel dimensions where each reality contains a planet Earth, but with vast differences between them. The concept of the Multiverse was first introduced in ''Flash (Volume 1)'' #123 in a story called "The Flash of Two Worlds". In that story, Barry Allen, the Flash of mainstream Silver Age continuity traveled to the dimensional home of Jay Garrick, the Flash of Golden Age continuity. It is not until this issue that the individual dimensions are provided with name designations. The reality corresponding to Jay Garrick and the rest of the Justice Society is established as Earth-Two, whereas the reality of the Justice League is known as Earth-One. * The absence of Snapper Carr is explained when Green Arrow reveals that he is away at college finishing his final exams. * Aquaman appeared last in ''Aquaman'' #10. He appears again next issue. * Atom (Al Pratt) appeared last in ''Flash'' #137. He appears again next issue. * Atom (Ray Palmer) appeared last in ''Justice League of America'' #20. He appears again next issue. * Batman appeared last in ''Batman'' #157. He appears again next issue. * Black Canary chronologically appeared last in ''Justice League of America'' #220. She appears again next issue. * Chronos appeared last in ''The Atom'' #3. He appears again next issue. * First appearance of Chronos, Doctor Alchemy, Felix Faust, the Fiddler, the Icicle and the Wizard as the Crime Champions. * Doctor Alchemy appeared last in ''Showcase'' #14. He appears again next issue. * Doctor Fate chronologically appeared last in ''Wonder Woman'' #242. He appears again next issue. * Felix Faust appeared last in ''Justice League of America'' #10. He appears again next issue. * The Fiddler appeared last in ''Flash'' #123. He appears again next issue. * Flash (Barry Allen) appeared last in ''Flash'' #138. He appears again next issue. * Flash (Jay Garrick) appeared last in ''Flash'' #137. He appears again next issue. * Green Arrow appeared last in ''Justice League of America'' #20. He appears again next issue. * Green Lantern (Alan Scott) appeared last in ''Flash'' #137. He appears again next issue. * Green Lantern (Hal Jordan) appeared last in ''Green Lantern (Volume 2)'' #22. He appears again next issue. * Hawkman (Carter Hall) appeared last in ''Flash'' #137. He appears again next issue. * Hourman appeared last in ''Adventure Comics'' #83. He appears again next issue. 1st Silver Age appearance. * First Silver Age appearance of the Icicle. He appeared last in ''All-Star Comics'' #41. He appears again next issue. * Martian Manhunter appeared last in ''Detective Comics'' #317. He appears again next issue. * Superman appeared last in ''Action Comics'' #302. He appears again next issue. * The Wizard chronologically appeared last in ''Justice League of America'' #220. He appears again next issue. * Wonder Woman appeared last in ''Wonder Woman'' #139. She appears again next issue. * First appearance of the second headquarters of the Justice Society of America. Whereas the original HQ was located in New York, their second base of operations is located in Gotham City. * The Crystal Ball of Merlin appeared last in ''Justice League of America'' #2. | Trivia = * Batman becomes the chairman of the Justice League in this issue. * It is revealed that the Fiddler is actually bald in this issue and wears a wig to disguise his features. * An homage to the cover of this issue would be used in Alan Moore's Image Comics series Supreme. This comic within a comic was The Allies #21, wherein the Allies meet their WWII counterparts, the Allied Superman of America. | Recommended = * Justice League of America (Volume 1) * Justice League of America (Volume 2) * Action Comics * All-Star Comics * Aquaman (Volume 1) * Batman * Crisis on Infinite Earths * Detective Comics * Flash (Volume 1) * Green Lantern (Volume 2) * Justice Society of America (Volume 1) * Justice Society of America (Volume 2) * Justice Society of America (Volume 3) * Superman (Volume 1) * Wonder Woman (Volume 1) * World's Finest (Volume 1) | CustomSection1 = Related Articles | CustomText1 = * Justice League of America image gallery | Links = * Justice League of America article at Wikipedia * Justice League of America article at Wikipedia * JLA page at DC Comics * The Captain's Unofficial Justice League Home Page * Cosmic Teams: Justice League }}